Beginning of a New Life
by Gozilla
Summary: (Sequel to "Brothers") Trunks had returned to the current timeline without any memories. What happened after he was granted with eternal life and before he arrived this timeline?
1. Default Chapter

Beginning of a New Life  
  
By Gozilla  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!  
  
Please excuse my poor English. ^-^  
  
Reviews are most welcomed!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi there! This is a sequel (or prequel ... I don't know) of my other fic "Brothers". If you haven't read the fic "Brothers", I would recommend you to do so (though not necessary). ^-^  
  
Just a hint of background of the fic for those who hasn't read the other fic. After a tragedy in his visit to the past, Trunks (for simplicity, I will refer Mirai Trunks as "Trunks" and Trunks in the present timeline as "Little Trunks") had been granted with eternal life, but without all his memories and he was not allowed to return to his own timeline. Unintentionally, he travelled back to the present timeline and saved Little Trunks in an attack of the aliens. With the unexpected invitation offered by Vegeta, Trunks had decided to stay in this timeline.  
  
This fic is Mirai Trunks centred. What happened after Trunks was being granted with eternal life and before his arrival in the present timeline?  
  
Warning: Vegeta will be a bit OOC. You have been warned. ^-^  
  
Now, let's stop talking and get started!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*crap* - thoughts  
  
"crap" - conversation  
  
(crap) - author's note  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Home  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom! We are home!" Little Trunks shouted at the front door of the Capsule Corporation mansion, with two men following him, "Mom! Where are you? Come on! There is someone you definitely have to meet!"  
  
"Little Trunks, stop yelling, would you?" came Bulma's voice from the other side of the mansion. She walked towards the door, "How many times do I have to tell you that yelling in the house is very annoying? You..." she stopped as she saw a familiar figure behind her son and her arms-crossed husband.  
  
"Trunks?" she asked hesitantly, "Trunks, is that really you?"  
  
Trunks nodded, smiling, "Yes, Bulma-san."  
  
She approached the young man, happiness sparked in her blue eyes, "You are back! You are back!" She hugged him tightly as if he would disappear if she didn't, "Thanks kame! Do you know how sad I was when you died 7 years ago? I thought I have lost my son forever!"  
  
"Hey, mom!" Little Trunks protested, "I am here! Your son is never lost!"  
  
"I know, I know." Bulma laughed as she noticed the tone of jealousy in Little Trunks' statement, "I didn't mean you, my dear. But I couldn't stop feeling losing my son when Trunks was gone." she said as she stroke Little Trunks' hair playfully.  
  
Trunks smiled assuredly, blushing heavily under the bear-hug of his mother, "Don't worry, Bulma-san. I am alright."  
  
Bulma hesitated as she sensed something's not right. She looked into the bright blue eyes of Trunks, "Wait a second, why are you keep calling me 'Bulma-san'? You sounded like you are meeting me for the first time."  
  
"Long story, Bulma." came a deep voice from the door.  
  
"Goku-san," Trunks turned and smiled at the visitor, "I have been expecting you."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Kakkaroto?" Vegeta asked, annoyed.  
  
Trunks looked at Vegeta, "Goku-san is usually the one to take me to Kai King in most of the timelines."  
  
Vegeta frowned in confusion, but he said nothing.  
  
Goku, in his angel-form, took no offence of Vegeta's attitude, "Bulma, I am sorry that I need to borrow Trunks for a while. We have some business to be solved with Kai King first."  
  
"O... ok." Bulma released Trunks from her embrace. She winced an eye to Trunks playfully, "Promise me to come back quickly. I will prepare a feast to celebrate your return this evening."  
  
Trunks smiled bitterly, "Bulma-san, let's postpone it for a few days. I am sure we will have the time and mood to do so later." then he turned to follow Goku, who was walking outside of the mansion.  
  
"What does he mean?" Bulma murmured, confused. But she decided to leave it for the moment as there were way too many questions about the return of her son, in particular, why he was acting as if she was a stranger to him.  
  
Goku stood in the middle of the front yard and turned to Trunks, "Hold on to my shoulder and we will go to Kai King with instant transmission."  
  
Trunks nodded obediently and put a hand on Goku's right shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, a hand was put on Goku's left shoulder.  
  
Goku looked at the owner of the other hand, "What is it, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta said, "I am going with you. There are too many unknowns about this brat that need to be clear out."  
  
Knowing the saiya prince well, Goku did not object, "Well, you are the one who insists to come along. I am sure you wouldn't want to come."  
  
Vegeta spat in annoyance, "I need no one to tell me what I want!"  
  
Trunks remained in silence, his eyes filled with depression.  
  
Goku pointed his forehead, "Anyway, let's get going. Kai King is waiting."  
  
With a blur, the three disappeared from the yard. Leaving Bulma and Little Trunks staring at the empty front yard, with hundreds of questions flying in their minds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~On the Kai King planet~  
  
With a flash, Goku, Trunks and Vegeta appeared out of thin air and landed on the planet.  
  
Vegeta looked around, his face showing no emotion, *So, this is the place where the ruler of the world of the dead lives...*  
  
"So, finally you come to our timeline." Kai King approached the three, a warm smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, Kai King sama," Trunks replied, returning a smile, "My apologies for bothering you in this timeline."  
  
Kai King looked at Trunks thoughtfully, "Goku and I have been wondering how long will it take for you to finally come here. We have been receiving reports from Kai Kings of the other timelines on your journey. We always wanted to invite you to come to this timeline as you have been here before. Unfortunately, we can't communicate with you directly. So all we could do was to wait for you to come to this timeline by chance. It's been a hard time for you."  
  
Trunks looked away, a bitter smile appeared on his face.  
  
"What is going on?" Vegeta demanded. He had had enough of being ignorance of the situation while everyone else seems to know everything. He was getting frustrated.  
  
"Don't worry, Vegeta, you will know the whole story soon." Kai King's face turned serious, "But we have something to deal with first."  
  
With a wave of his hand, a large silvery spear appeared in Kai King's hand. He handed the spear to Goku, who took it and looked at it with hesitation.  
  
Kai King turned to Trunks, "You know what you will receive when you decided to interfere, right?"  
  
Trunks lowered his head, standing still, "Yes, I know."  
  
"Goku!" Kai King commended.  
  
Goku took a deep breath and pointed the spear at Trunks, hesitation overwhelmed him.  
  
Vegeta was shocked, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Kai King commended again, "Goku!!"  
  
Trunks looked up and smiled at Goku, "Don't worry, Goku-san. Just do it. I will be alright in a few days."  
  
Goku sighed. He took another deep breath and charged at Trunks with lightening speed, plummeting the spear right through Trunks at his stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Please feel free to review and comment! 


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment

Beginning of a New Life  
  
By Gozilla  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!  
  
Please excuse my poor English. ^-^  
  
Reviews are most welcomed!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*crap* - thoughts  
  
"crap" - conversation  
  
(crap) - author's note  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Punishment  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku sighed. He took another deep breath and charged at Trunks with lightening speed, plummeting the spear right through Trunks at his stomach.  
  
Trunks smiled, his face winced in pain, "I guess I can never get used to this..."  
  
Vegeta was too shocked and confused by what was happening right in front of his eyes. He could not move until Goku pulled away the spear, which disappeared at the moment it was completely pulled free, and Trunks started to fall to the ground.  
  
Vegeta caught Trunks before he hit the ground. Trunks eyes were tightly closed and blood was pouring from the wound on his stomach. He tore Trunks' shirt to have a better look at the wound. He inhaled deeply to see, among the mess of blood, there were dozens of scars of similar wounds on Trunks' body.  
  
Suddenly, a roll of bandage was handed to Vegeta from his back. Knowing it was Goku, Vegeta roughly took the bandages and tried to stop the bleeding. Goku, on the other hand, also helped to bandage the wound.  
  
10 minutes later, they have finally finished treating the wound. However, Trunks remained unconscious and lying on the ground. His face was very pale due to the blood loss.  
  
Goku sighed in relief and sat back on the ground. Out of the blue, an iron fist hit him hard on his face, sending him flying meters away.  
  
"What's that for? Vegeta!!" Goku groaned angrily, rubbing his face in pain.  
  
Vegeta shouted, "I should be the one who is asking the question!!" He pointed to Trunks, "What's that for?!!"  
  
King Kai stepped between the two, "Stop it, you two! It is not the time to fight each other!"  
  
"Then someone has to tell me what is going on?!" Vegeta groaned angrily, "What are you doing to this brat?"  
  
"Calm down, Vegeta." Goku said, "I am sorry that I have to do that to Trunks. He will recover in a few days. It is a punishment for him to interfere with what is 'supposed' to happen in this timeline."  
  
Vegeta frowned in the mixture of frustration and confusion.  
  
King Kai stepped forward, "Let me explain it to you, Vegeta. You remember the incident 7 years ago which Trunks died in the battle, right? When his body and soul returned to his timeline, he was offered with eternal life in the world of the dead with his family and friends. However, with that, he would not be able to stay in the world of the living."  
  
King Kai looked up to the 'sky', "There was another option. He chose to stay in the world of the living and take care of his son until he turned 18, even though he knew that it would mean that his soul would be destroyed afterwards."  
  
King Kai continued, "By the time his son turned 18, his time was up. He was so closed to the end when the King Kai of his timeline made a very exceptional exemption. He allowed the four with eternal life, you, Goku, Gohan and Bulma, to transfer part of their eternal life force to him so that he can survive."  
  
King Kai turned to look at the pale face of the young man lying on the ground, "However, as it is completely outlawed in the world of the dead, his memories must be locked and he must be expelled from his timeline. Ever since, he started his wandering life throughout the timelines. We have been receiving reports from the King Kais of the other timelines on his journey."  
  
Vegeta struggled to digest all facts threw at him. A question rose in his mind, "How long has he been wandering between timelines? And how many timelines did he travelled during the time?"  
  
King Kai reached to Trunks' wrist, "The King Kai in his timeline gave him a special device which records time since he left his own timeline from his point of view. It is just for information purposes. Let's see... Amusing! From the day he left his timeline, he has been wandering for almost 200 years, and he has been over 10,000 timelines!"  
  
"200 years???!!! Over 10,000 timelines???!!!" Goku and Vegeta shouted in unison.  
  
Goku looked at Trunks curiously, "So he is everything but young. How come he has not a single sign of aging?"  
  
"Because he has eternal life and he will never age, just like you. His appearance will remain the same as at the day he died." King Kai replied.  
  
King Kai gently let go of Trunks arm, "So, on average, he spent about a week in each timeline. Of course, he spent more time in some timelines and less in others. I remember receiving a report from a King Kai saying that he spent only a few seconds there as the earth in that timeline was completely destroyed by a comet."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow curiously.  
  
King Kai smiled, "You may be wondering why the situations in the timelines are so different. Actually, although they are parallel, all the timelines are different according to the different decisions made by each individual in that particular timeline."  
  
King Kai thought for a while, "Say for example, if the people in the former Vegeta-sei decided not to send Goku, or Kakkaroto, to earth in the beginning, there would be no Goku on earth at all. He would probably die when Freeza destroyed Vegeta-sei."  
  
Vegeta asked, "Then why are the things in our timeline be so similar to his? Not counting what happened after he came to give this bonehead the antidote."  
  
King Kai smiled, "It is because Bulma in Trunks' timeline developed a time machine, or I should say, a 'timeline machine'. Instead of going back to the past of their own timeline, it went to another timeline. And it could only go to a timeline very close to their own timeline. The further timeline you go, the larger the difference."  
  
Goku held his head as if he was in pain, "No matter how many times King Kai explains this to me, I still don't get it! My head is going to explode with these theories!"  
  
"That's because you are stupid." Vegeta groaned in annoyance. He looked at his son, who lied unconscious on the ground, *200 years... I wonder what he had gone through over these years...*  
  
King Kai looked at Vegeta, "As it is very sensitive to let someone to wander among timelines, before Trunks started his wandering life between timelines, he had been warned by the King Kai in his timeline not to interfere with the 'history' of the timelines. Otherwise, he will be severely punished for each offence."  
  
"And this." King Kai waved his hand and the silvery spear appeared again, " This is the most powerful weapon in the world of the dead. It is also the only weapon which can kill or leave permanent scars on a person with eternal life."  
  
King Kai looked at Trunks and smiled bitterly, "As you can see from his wounds, Trunks has not been very good at staying back from interfering. In most occasions, he saved lots of people's lives or even the world. We knew he did that with good intentions, but we cannot let him interfere with the 'history' too much. So we need to punish him severely to discourage him to do so, which has proven quite unsuccessful though."  
  
King Kai turned to look at Goku and Vegeta, "I suggest you two bring him back to the world of living and treat his wound. Although he has been granted with eternal life, the injury inflicted by this spear could be fatal to him."  
  
Goku picked up Trunks and turned to Vegeta, "I will bring you two back to the Capsule Corporation. Let's go."  
  
Without another word, Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder and the three disappeared in a blur.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Please feel free to review and comment! 


	3. Chapter 3: Unconscious

Beginning of a New Life  
  
By Gozilla  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you so much to all of you who left a review! I am so happy that you enjoyed it! Here comes the next chapter! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!  
  
Please excuse my poor English. ^-^  
  
Reviews are most welcomed!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*crap* - thoughts  
  
"crap" - conversation  
  
(crap) - author's note  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Unconscious  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Outside of the Capsule Corporation mansion~  
  
Bulma waited outside of the mansion, pacing anxiously in front of a curious Little Trunks.  
  
"Mom, would you please stop it? I am getting dizzy." Little Trunks said, "By the way, who is oniisan actually? Dad said that he is my future-self. Is it true? That is so cool!"  
  
Bulma stopped pacing and looked at Little Trunks, smiling, "Yes, Little Trunks, he is a future version of yourself. Do you remember I told you about a mysterious youth from the future to warn us about the androids and to give Goku the heart disease antidote? We didn't tell you and the other children about his identity because we think it is difficult to explain and it is unfair to compare you and him."  
  
Little Trunks jumped to his feet, "So that's him!! I have been admiring him for so long! I can't believe this! He is actually myself from the future! I have got to tell Goten about this!" he said excitedly and he ran into the house to call his best friend.  
  
Bulma smiled as she watched the back of her excited son. She turned just in time to see three figures appeared out of thin air.  
  
"Goku! Vegeta! What took you guys so long..." she could not finish the sentence as she saw Goku holding a still figure in his arms.  
  
"No... not again... Trunks..." the horrific memories of her future-son's death seven years ago flooded back to her mind. Her body trembled as she saw the three were covered in dried blood.  
  
"Snap it out, stupid woman!" Vegeta groaned as he saw Bulma was on the edge of fainting, "He is not dead!"  
  
Bulma recovered from shock at her husband's harsh words, "He... he is not?"  
  
"No, he is not." Goku answered, worried, "But he is badly hurt and I think he is developing a fever."  
  
Bulma rushed to put a hand on Trunks' forehead. She felt as if he was boiling, "Goku, please help me to take him to the guest room. I will be there in a minute." she said as she ran to find the first-aid kit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Three days later, inside a guest room of the Capsule Corporation mansion~  
  
Bulma closed the first-aid box and sighed. She had just treated Trunks' wound and changed the bandages. She looked at her son, who remained unconscious for the past three days, with worries written all over her face.  
  
She pulled over a chair and sat beside the bed. She took his hand, which was boiling hot due to the high fever. Her heart twisted in pain as she felt helpless with his injury and fever. Softly, she called his name, "Trunks, come on, please wake up. I am so worried about you."  
  
"What are you doing, woman?" came a deep voice from the door.  
  
Bulma turned and saw Vegeta stood at the door, arms crossed.  
  
She turned back to Trunks, "I am worried. I don't know how long it will take for him to wake up... if he would wake up after all."  
  
Vegeta spat in annoyance, "This brat is really a sleeping beauty. When we were training in the Spirit and Time Chamber, he ate so little and slept a lot just like you pathetic humans. Especially when he was badly hurt, he would spend days in deep sleep. What a waste of time which could be used for training!"  
  
Bulma thought for a while, "I wonder why. Little Trunks eats a lot, just like you saiyajin. Perhaps it is because Trunks grew up in an environment which food was scarce. But when will he wake up?"  
  
Vegeta let out an evil smirk, "You want him to wake up? Easy."  
  
Bulma looked at her husband, confused, "What? How?"  
  
"Like this." with that, Vegeta created a powerful ki ball with his hand. The ki ball flowed above his hand, electricity sparks surrounded it.  
  
Bulma was even more confused, "What are you doing?"  
  
Vegeta nodded towards Trunks, "Take a look yourself."  
  
Bulma turned and was very surprised to see Trunks half-opened his eyes. However, they were not focused and were just staring at the ceiling.  
  
"What's going on?!" Bulma demanded.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "At least this brat's senses are still very sharp, even when he is unconscious. His body responds to the presence of ki energy and gets ready to react to any attack, although his mind is not at a conscious status. I tried this before back in the Spirit and Time Chamber."  
  
"Stop it, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled in anger, "I didn't mean to wake him up like this! Get out! Get out!" as she pushed Vegeta out of the room.  
  
"Chi! Stupid woman!" Vegeta spat angrily and left the room.  
  
When Bulma returned to the room, Trunks's eyes were closed again as if nothing had happened. She picked up a few things and quietly left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Midnight~  
  
Bulma tossed and turned on the bed, her mind too occupied with worries to go to sleep. Gently and quietly, she got up from the bed, trying not to wake the other occupant of the bed.  
  
She put on a coat and left the room, unaware that Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and watched her departure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma opened the door of the guest room where her son stayed. Her eyes widened in shock to find the bed was empty.  
  
Desperately, she searched the room but found no sign of Trunks. She sat down on the bed, not knowing what to do.  
  
Suddenly, she noticed that the window of the room was wide-opened. She rushed to the window and looked outside. She sighed in relief to see a familiar figure sat leaning again a giant tree in the back yard, not far away from the room.  
  
Carefully, Bulma climbed out of the window and walked towards the figure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Sorry that it is a rather short chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Please feel free to review and comment!  
  
The final chapter is coming next! Stay tuned! ^-^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Family

Beginning of a New Life  
  
By Gozilla  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!  
  
Please excuse my poor English. ^-^  
  
Reviews are most welcomed!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*crap* - thoughts  
  
"crap" - conversation  
  
(crap) - author's note  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Family  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a cool night. Gently breeze blew against the soft lavender hair of the young man sat beside the tree. He looked at the starry night sky. His blue eyes were lonely and sad.  
  
"You should not be outside." came a gently voice, "You could have catch a cold if you are not careful."  
  
Trunks turned his glaze from the sky to the person approaching, "Bulma- san." he greeted.  
  
Bulma looked at Trunks, relieved to see that he was finally awake, but also worried as she saw his cheeks were flushing red with his fever.  
  
She put a hand on his forehead, which was still boiling hot, "How are you feeling? Your fever is not broken yet. You should stay in bed."  
  
Trunks felt good when his mother's cool hand touched his forehead, "Bulma- san, I am feeling much better now. I should be fully recovered in the next few days. The night is beautiful, right?"  
  
Bulma smiled and sat beside Trunks. She looked at the sky, amused by the beauty of the starry sky. She couldn't remember how long it was since the last time she spent time watching and admiring God's creations.  
  
None of them spoke for a few moments, enjoying the quietness.  
  
It was Bulma who broke the silence, "So, Trunks, can you tell me what happened? Your father did not even bother to tell me any details and Goku had to rush back to the King Kai right after taking you two back to earth. I only have a brief idea of what happened after we sent you back to your timeline 7 years ago."  
  
Trunks looked at Bulma, "Bulma-san..."  
  
Bulma interrupted, "Stop calling me by my name." but there was no real annoyance in the statement. With a smile on her face, "Don't you know that it is kind of rude to call your parents by their names?"  
  
Trunks blushed heavily and looked away, "Sorry, Bul... kaasan. I was just... too used to call you by your name. All of you in other timelines does not have a clue who I am, except..." his eyes suddenly filled with deep sadness.  
  
"Except?" Bulma asked, an idea came to her mind, "Except your mother. The one in your timeline, right?"  
  
Trunks looked at Bulma, amused by her quick thinking, "Yes, except her. My mother." he said as he turned to look at the sky. The loneliness in his eyes was almost too much for Bulma to bear.  
  
Trunks continued, "She was the first person I saw when I wake up with my 'new' life. I had no idea who she was or anyone on the scene. I didn't even know who I am. Not until the King Kai in my timeline explained to me that I have been given a new life after a certain event, which he refused to tell me what was it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Trunks opened his eyes slowly, feeling exhausted and disoriented. He found himself lying on soft grassland.  
  
"Trunks, Trunks." a voice called gently.  
  
He turned to look for the origin of the voice. He saw a woman with blue hair in her mid-40's knelt beside him, looking at him with blue eyes filled with happiness.  
  
Trunks sat up, unable to find any trace of memories of the woman, "Sorry, madam, who are you? Who is Trunks?"  
  
There was an obvious wave of disappointment and sadness in the woman's eyes. She took a deep breath, steadied herself before answering the question, "My name is Bulma. Trunks is your name. Do you have any memories of who you are?"  
  
*Who am I?* the question rang like a thunder in Trunks' mind. "Who am I? How did I get here? What I am doing here? Why... why can't I remember anything?" he murmured as he held his head in pain.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of warm arms embraced Trunks. He looked up in surprised and saw the woman called Bulma hugged him protectively by her thin arms, "Sh... my dear, it's alright. Everything is going to be ok." she said as she stroke his soft lavender hair lovingly.  
  
Trunks found her words so soothing that he almost fell into sleep with exhaustion.  
  
"I see that you are awake." a figure approached.  
  
Alerted, Trunks straightened up and, instinctively, he shielded the woman with his body from the approaching person, "Who are you?"  
  
"Relax, young man." the figure held out his hands in front of him, "I mean no harm. You can call me King Kai. I have a few things to tell you before you leave."  
  
Trunks frowned in confusion, not letting his guard down. Very deep inside his mind, something was telling him to do anything, everything, to protect the woman behind him, regardless of the costs.  
  
"King Kai san." Trunks said, not forgetting his politeness, "Could you please tell me what do you want to tell me? Why do I have to leave? And to where?"  
  
King Kai sensed the tension in the air. Not wanting to trigger any undesirable fraction, he stood a safe distance from Trunks and Bulma. "Trunks, do you remember anything?" he asked.  
  
Trunks looked at King Kai with suspicion, "No, I do not."  
  
King Kai sighed, "Well, it's good that the work is done properly."  
  
An unknown rage emerged, Trunks said dangerously, "King Kai san, what do you mean 'good'? What have you done to me?" as he took a step closer to King Kai.  
  
Trunks stopped as he felt someone held his arms. He turned to see Bulma holding his right arm, "Trunks, just relax and listen. He means no harm to us. He is here to help you."  
  
Trunks was confused but, somehow, he trust the woman in front of him wholeheartedly. He relaxed and decided to listen to the whole story before taking any further actions.  
  
King Kai nodded with appreciation to Bulma. Fighting with Trunks would be the last thing he wanted. With Trunks' greatly increased power over the years, only Goku could restraint him, but not after a very destructive fight.  
  
King Kai said, "Trunks, I know you are confused and you will be even more confused in a moment. But you have to listen to me as there won't be a second chance for me to explain. It may be difficult for you to believe the facts I am going to give you. Just take them and remember."  
  
Trunks looked at King Kai, his eyes still filled with suspicion. He turned and looked at Bulma, questioning. Bulma nodded in confirmation and gave him an assuring smile. Trunks smiled back and concentrated on King Kai again.  
  
King Kai straightened up, "Trunks, I am sorry that I can't give you great details of your past. All I can tell you is that you made a choice in your last life and you are supposed to be completely disappeared from all worlds now. However, due to the great things you have done in your last life, I have given you a very special exemption and you have been granted with eternal life."  
  
Trunks frowned, "Eternal life?"  
  
King Kai nodded, "Yes, you are basically an immortal now, just like Bulma. But as the exemption is outlawed in the world of the dead, I have no choice but to lock up all your memories. In addition, you must leave this timeline permanently."  
  
Trunks looked at King Kai, totally confused, "Timelines?"  
  
King Kai explained, "There are indefinite number of parallel timelines in the universe. Each is different according to the different decisions made by each individual. You can imagine it as a huge group of 'what-if' scenarios. A person's decision to turn right in a cross-section may lead to a completely different future of the world from a decision to turn left. Now you have the power to travel between these timelines at your will."  
  
Trunks struggled to digest the strange concept of 'timeline'.  
  
King Kai sighed, "I know it is hard for you to understand these things in such a short period of time. Just remember what I am telling you. You will find it out yourself when you actually travel among the timelines."  
  
King Kai continued, "But I have to warn you. As each timeline has its own particular history and future, you will not interfere with the events happen in the timelines. If you do, you will receive severe penalty for each offence. Understand?"  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"There is something I want you to know before you leave." King Kai said, "It is about the people you should know."  
  
Trunks turned to look at Bulma, whose tears were at the edge of escaping from the bright blue eyes.  
  
King Kai pointed to Bulma, "She is your mother."  
  
Trunks' eyes widened in shock, "You are my mother?" he asked Bulma, unable to believe that he had no trace of memories on a person so important to him.  
  
Bulma nodded, tears started shedding.  
  
King Kai waved his hand and three figures appeared out of thin air. He pointed at each of them in turn, "This is Goku, and Gohan. They are your friends and fighting partners. And this is Vegeta, your father. The four of you are the last of the saiyajins in this timeline."  
  
"Father?" Trunks asked as he looked at the man, whose face showed no emotion at all, "Saiyajin?"  
  
King Kai replied, "Saiyajins are one of the most powerful races in the universe. You will have to learn about your power on your journey. Just be very careful with it when you use it."  
  
King Kai continued, "My last advice to you. As I mentioned before, your presence in the other timeline may disrupt the history and future of the timeline. In order to ensure your own existence in those timelines, do not reveal your identity to anyone unless you are confirmed that yourself in that timeline is already born. Understand?"  
  
Trunks swallowed hard, trying his best to memorise all the facts, and nodded.  
  
King Kai sighed, "Now, it is time for you to leave. Follow me and I will show you how to travel among timelines." he said as he signaled Trunks to follow him.  
  
Trunks took a step forward but stopped as he felt the hands holding his arm tightened. He turned to meet Bulma's tearful blue eyes.  
  
Bulma hugged Trunks tightly and kissed him in his forehead, "My son, remember I am always here to bless you and you will always in my prayer." she said as she release the hug.  
  
Trunks did not know what to do but to took a long look of Bulma, trying to remember every detail of the person he should call 'mother', before turning to follow King Kai to start his journey.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was speechless at the story. She got a brief idea from her husband of what had happened to her future son after the incident 7 years ago. But it was nothing compare to the story told by Trunks himself.  
  
She turned to look at Trunks and was shock as she saw a tear dropping from his beautiful bright blue eyes.  
  
"I have never told anyone about this." Trunks said, his head lowered as more tears escaped, "I have no one to talk about this. But... kame... It hurts so much... I was so confused that I did not return her hug... I did not even say the last goodbye to her..." he curled himself into a tight ball, his eyes tightly shut in the attempt to block out the tears.  
  
Trunks' eyes snapped open in surprise as someone hugged him.  
  
It was Bulma. She wrapped her arms tightly around her future son, hoping that she could share some of his pain, "Sh... It's alright. I am sure that your mother understood your confusion. I am certain that all she wants is that you will live a happy life, not blaming yourself in the rest of your life for not doing something for her."  
  
Trunks' eyes widened in shock at Bulma's words.  
  
Bulma continued, gently stroking her son's soft lavender hair, "You are safe with us. We are family and we will take care of you from now on. You have family and friends here. You will never be lonely again."  
  
With those words, tears started pouring out of Trunks' eyes. He cried so hard as if the pain and loneliness of the 200 years wandering journey were all released at that very moment.  
  
Bulma held him tightly in her embrace, listening to the painful cry of her son, knowing that he could finally start his new life after this night.  
  
Unaware by the mother and son, a figure stood on the top of the mansion's roof.  
  
Vegeta, with his arms crossed, overheard the whole conversation between the two. His face was emotionless. He knew that, from now on, he would have two sons to train.  
  
*We need a bigger and tougher gravity room for that.* he thought as he started walking back to the bedroom, *I will ask woman to make it tomorrow morning.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End... for now.  
  
Thank you very much for reading the fic! I hope you enjoyed it! ^-^  
  
Please review and comment!! Thanks!!  
  
I may make sequels (or prequels?) about Trunks' journey around the timelines, depends on whether I have the time and ideas to do it. Please give me some time to think about it. ^-^  
  
Also, if you have any ideas which may be interesting to put into Trunks' 200 years journey, please tell me! Please feel free to e-mail me at gwylee01@hotmail.com. Thanks! ^-^  
  
Bye for now! 


End file.
